1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a pair of fastener elements of a garment fastener, such as a snap fastener, a button and an ornament, with a garment fabric disposed between the two fastener elements. More particularly, it relates to such fastener-assembling apparatus including a safety device for securing safety of the operator.
2. Prior Art:
There are known various fastener-assembling apparatus which comprise a reciprocable ram mounted on the upper portion of a frame and carrying thereon a punch for supporting one fastener element of a garment fastener, and a die mounted on a lower portion of the frame for supporting a mating fastener element, the ram being movable toward and away from the die to join the two fastener elements together in clinched condition, with a garment fabric sandwiched between the two fastener elements. With such known apparatus, there would be a danger that an operator's finger would be inadvertently jammed between the punch and die.